


It Takes Two To Love (Ruin) You

by Hindy



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Barbed Penis, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Hybrids, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Premature Ejaculation, Rough Tongue, Someone is finally coming on Yeosang's tiddies, The end is really soft, Threesome - M/M/M, thighs fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26256748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hindy/pseuds/Hindy
Summary: Bunny hybrid Yeosang may be lacking stamina but that doesn't stop him for wanting to please his two boyfriends.
Relationships: Choi San/Kang Yeosang/Song Mingi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	It Takes Two To Love (Ruin) You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Atinydokii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atinydokii/gifts).



> This fic is a gift for Tori who's always here to scream about ruining Yeosang, ily
> 
> (she also gifted me [this amazing fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919920) go read it now, you won't regret it)
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy this!

"Come on bunny, I know you can do it."

Mingi's voice crashing right into his ear isn't really helping Yeosang whose dick twitches in San's hand once again. He sniffles back a sob before nodding slowly, eyes fixed on San's tongue. He's licking all the precum that is leaking from Yeosang's dick from base to top and the bunny's legs jump at the sensation of San's rough tongue on his dick.

Yeosang knows Mingi is trying to relax him, whispering sweet nothings so he can think about anything else than the overwhelming pleasure he feels because of San but, to be honest, everything that Mingi does coaxes him faster to his inevitable orgasm.

Yeosang squeezes Mingi's hands which are, in return, kneading Yeosang's hips. Yeosang lets out a broken moan when San starts to lightly suck on his tip.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I can hold it any longer," Yeosang says, tears in his voice and his eyes while his foot is thumping on the ground desperately. He feels the hot arousal of shame crashing upon him for not being able to hold himself more and it's really not helping in this situation.

His two adorable boyfriends are so comprehensive and it breaks Yeosang's heart to have such low stamina when it comes to sex. He knows it's because he's part bunny and it's just how nature works but he still feels bad for not being able to hold it for more than a minute.

Mingi shifts slightly behind him, trapping him against his chest and between his long legs and Yeosang can feel his member digging along his back. It's all too much for the poor bunny who can feel his stomach coiling even more.

"It's alright bunny," comes Mingi's sweet and low voice, "you already lasted longer than last time." 

Yeosang whines when he thinks about the very first time he ever did something with his boyfriends. The way he pathetically came into his underwear just from a heavy make-out session still makes him blush when he thinks about it.

His orgasm hits him without any warning, right when San starts to move his hand, thumb tickling that very special spot under Yeosang's dick. Yeosang comes with a cry, fat tears rolling on his cheeks while he paints San's face with white ropes.

San lets out a surprised sound but still strokes Yeosang through his release while his other hand rubs soothing circles on his thigh.

"I'm sorry," Yeosang hiccups again, full-on crying now. He wishes he could last longer for them but every time his body betrays him and he always ends up crying.

"Aw, it's okay bunny," San coos after licking all of Yeosang's release off of his hand, "I know one day we'll make it happen." He adds with a devilish smile.

Another thing about bunnies' biology: they're small. And Yeosang is no exception. Since the first time San saw his cute little dick, small enough to fit into his loose fist, he had only one idea in his mind: to put it whole in this mouth. So far they hadn't been successful but they made tremendous progress altogether.

Yeosang only nods at San's words, still sniffling back some tears and rubbing his eyes while his dick slowly flails out. In a swift movement, San ends up sitting on both Mingi and Yeosang's legs to hold the bunny's face in his hands. San kisses his cheeks still wet from his tears with big exaggerated kissing noises and it makes the bunny hybrid giggle. He also licks his sideburns in the process, rough tongue carding through his hair and San purrs from this alone.

“That’s better,” San says before pecking Yeosang’s cute smile. It always ends up like this, Yeosang pressed between his two boyfriends while they coo over him.

It’s sweet and cute with San still making corny _mwah_ sounds every time he kisses Yeosang or Mingi until the latter shifts against Yeosang and, purposefully or not, dig his huge dick on Yeosang’s lower back. It makes Yeosang moans and bucks his hips forward which in return makes San moaned from the barely-there friction.

“Please, I wanna- I wanna help you both,” whines Yeosang still shallowly bucking his hips to make his boyfriends moaned one after the one.

They both pat his hair down, Mingi holding his nape as if he was made of glass and San pushing his sweaty bangs away so he can clearly see his deep dark eyes filled with want.

“Ok, alright, Mingi come behind me, we’re gonna lay you down baby, ok?” Yeosang nods even though he whimpers when he feels Mingi moving away from him, already missing his heat. The cries don’t last long when he feels San’s sharp claws digging in his hips to push him further up the bed.

He flops down on the mattress, panting and already feeling his dick filling up from just having his boyfriends hovering above him, both of their pairs of ears twitching in interest. Yeosang doesn’t say anything, he doesn’t need to with them and just extends his arms out for San to swoop on him and start peppering his neck with kisses. Fluttery kisses that rapidly turn into more heated hickeys where Yeosang can feel the sharp point of San’s fangs trying to pierce his skin.

Yeosang moews every time San grazes his canines on his sensitive skin, which is quite ironic for a bunny, while Mingi keeps a fond eye on them. Having a perfect view over San’s perky ass in the air and his oily black tail swishing from left to right, Mingi tugs on it when he hears Yeosang cries out a broken ‘ _San_ ’. San quickly turns to Mingi with an outraged yowling but which contains no bite to it.

“If you keep doing that, he’ll come again,” warns Mingi with that low and drawling voice of his.

“And?” replies San with his mischievous smile, “we can still have fun with him even if he comes a second time, he’ll be up again in a few.”

It’s kind of hot how they can talk about him like he isn’t even in the room with them.

Weakly, Yeosang tries to kick his legs to get his boyfriends’ attention back on him but Mingi easily holds his ankles with one hand. Yeosang can see right over San’s shoulder that the tiger hybrid seems to think about San’s words for a second and just shrugs in the end. San isn’t wrong, the bunny may not have stamina but his refractory period is almost non-existent which means he’s always ready to go. Satisfied, San goes back to his first task while Mingi stays motionless for a while.

True to Mingi’s prediction, it doesn’t take long for Yeosang to come again. The way San tugs on his hair, sending sharp shots of pain throughout his whole body while pushing his ass back just enough so it would rub against his sensitive head is really evil and Yeosang can only take it as he’s being pinned down by San's weight and his ankles by Mingi. His body tenses for a short moment and he goes lax the next second, whining when San keeps on rubbing on him.

A loud smack resounds in the bedroom and San mewls loudly while suddenly jumping forward, now sitting on Yeosang’s middle. He turns his head around again to send a sad pout to Mingi.

“It stinks,” he complains while rubbing his reddening asscheek.

“Stop having fun with him by yourself, you selfish feral cat,” growls Mingi who’s definitely starting to lose patience if his orange striped tail swishing angrily behind him is something to goes by.

San only humphs at that, “What do you even want to do with him?” he asks Mingi, ignoring how Yeosang whines under him and grips at his thighs like his life depends on it.

Mingi doesn’t answer, instead manhandles Yeosang so his legs are up in the air and his cute bottom finally in Mingi’s line of sight. “You’re so wet baby,” he says in awe as he notices how glistening his asscheeks are. Yeosang makes a pathetic noise instead of answering and they both chuckle at him.

With feather-light touches, Mingi gets more than enough slick on his hand to rub on the inside of Yeosang’s thighs while the latter wails with each touch of Mingi. 

“You’re so noisy bunny,” San complains with fake boredom, before showing three fingers inside Yeosang’s mouth. Yeosang feels his eyes rolling back in the back of his skull when San starts pressing his digits on his tongue and even make a gargled noise when he pushes them a little bit too far.

“That’s much better, much quieter,” Yeosang keens under the appreciative noise that San makes right above him. 

He idly keeps on sucking on San’s fingers before he feels the blunt head of Mingi’s dick poking between his thighs and even San’s fingers aren’t good enough to shut him up. It’s overwhelming for the bunny to feel Mingi’s huge dick gliding between his very sensitive thighs but it’s even more staggering when the barbed end of his dick brushes against his balls. And to think they’re using his own slick, it only makes the whole situation filthier.

“My, my,” whispers San who’s trying to keep his fingers in Yeosang’s now wide opened mouth, “I guess we need something bigger to shut you up, uh?”

And as quickly as he says it, Yeosang feels his mouth gets filled up with San’s dick instead of his fingers, barbed end of his cock brushing against his tongue and palate and the bunny makes a muffled sound that’s akin to a muffled scream.

“Pinch me if it’s too much, love,” San tells him before grabbing his bunny ears and using them as leverage to lazily fuck his face.

Yeosang thinks he comes another time when San pushes his hips back while Mingi thrusts forward but his brain is already reduced to a mush of lust that he doesn’t care anymore. All he can think and feel is the way both of his boyfriend’s cocks rubs against the most sensitive parts of his body and nothing else. He doesn’t know if their off rhythm is deliberate or not but it really does wonders on him, being stimulated at any time by their cocks.

He can't really say how long it takes for San and Mingi to get close to their releases but he knows Mingi is close to coming just by the way his grip tightens around his thighs. Yeosang is going to sport some pretty nasty bruises on his legs and probably some claw marks but he doesn’t care. He’s also probably not going to be able to walk for a while but that doesn’t matter either.

Surprisingly it’s San who comes first and if Yeosang had enough energy left he would be pushing on San’s ass so he would put his dick back in his mouth but all he can do is slump back in the pillows when San lets his head go so he can jerk himself to completion on Yeosang’s chest.

Mingi follows suite a few seconds later with a low growl, spurting come all over Yeosang’s lower stomach and probably some on San’s back. 

Once he comes back from his post-orgasmic high and with the greatest care he can muster, Mingi lets Yeosang’s legs go, moving to the side so he can carefully lay them down and hop off the bed to the bathroom so he can fetch clean towels. He and San clean the bunny hybrid as best as they can, with soft touches and even softer praises. Yeosang feels fuzzy and exhausted but most of all satisfied. He may not have the best stamina in the world but at least his boyfriends are still happy to ruin him and take care of him after that.

Once they patted him dry and also cleaned themselves, Yeosang feels sandwiched between San and Mingi and automatically hugs San who curls around him, soft tail secured around his middle. The last thing he remembers before falling asleep is Mingi grooming his ears and purring loudly behind him. That's how he passes out until the next morning, cradle in their warmth and love.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a nsfw twitter [HindyAO3](https://twitter.com/HindyAO3) but please have your age visible in your bio if you want to follow


End file.
